dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
The Looney Tunes Show
This is a page for The Looney Tunes Show 3-Pack fun dvd pack. Contents * The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Vol. 1 Widescreen 1.78:1 Version Subtitles: English & Francais. * The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Vol. 2 Widescreen 1.78:1 Version Languages: English & Espanol Subtitles: English, Francais, & Espanol. * The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Vol. 3 Widescreen 1.78:1 Version Languages: English & Espanol Subtitles: English, Francais, & Espanol. Descriptions * The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Vol. 1 "Get happy with the new hit cartoon series plunging the beloved Looney Tunes characters into outrageously silly adventures the whole family will love! First, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck test their friendship on a game show in Best Friends. then when Bugs and Daffy get caught littering, the Jailbird and Jaibunny '''discover life in the slammer suits them. In '''Members Only, Daffy and Bugs pretend they belong to an exclusive country club, where Bugs meets dreamy...but talkative...Lola Bunny, who falls head over heels for him. Finally, a power outage draws neighbor Yosemite Sam to the duo's house in Fish and Visitors '''and with Sam's explosive personality, sparks will fly. The sparks of delight continue with '''Music Videos starring Marvin the Martian,' Yosemite Sam and more'." * The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Vol. 2 "Hop into these 4 side-splitting episodes from the smash hit show on Cartoon Network starring the iconic Looney Tunes characters! The laughs start when Bugs and Daffy teach the neighborhood monster Gossamer how to make friend in Monster Talent. The high jinks continue when Daffy attends his high school Reunion '''and shows off his greatest talent: stealing the spotlight. Then, a relaxing getaway in '''Casa de Calma '''pits Daffy against Bugs vying for the attention of a gorgeous movie star. Finally, Daffy learns that pet ownership isn't as easy as it seems when Bugs welcomes the '''Devil Dog '''Taz into their home. There are more attention-grabbing antics in each episode with Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote!" * The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Vol. 3 "Get ready for another side-splitting, wacky season starring your favorite Looney Tunes characters! The Cartoon Network smash hit is back with 4 more hilarious episodes! It's scene stealing and treasure seeking when Daffy and Foghorn and Bugs and Yosemite Sam all go for it, in '''The Foghorn Leghorn Story. Then, Bugs and Daffy are on the auction block as Eligible Bachelors, and this time Lola and Granny are doing the bidding! Next, it's get-rich-quick scheme time, when Daffy steals one of Bugs' ideas in Peel of Fortune. And the laughs keep coming when Daffy juggles two dates in one night in Dream Date." Characters The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Vol. 1 * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Lola Bunny * Yosemite Sam The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Vol. 2 * Bug Bunny * Daffy Duck * Gossamer * Taz * Road Runner * Wile E. Coyote The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Vol. 3 * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Foghorn Leghorn * Yosemite Sam * Lola Bunny * Granny